Guided missiles rely upon often complex guidance systems to guide a missile to its intended target. These systems comprise numerous components that cooperate to guide the missile as accurately as possible to the intended target. Some systems comprise laser homing systems, for example a semi active laser homing (SALH) system, which rely upon a laser designated target to direct the missile. These SALH systems comprise combinations of detection devices and collection optics. The detection devices detect radiation, e.g. laser light, emanating from or reflected off of a target. To detect the radiation, collection optics collect and direct the emanated or reflected radiation to the detection devices.
The sectioned optic collectors, or light pipes, can be manufactured using a wire EDM machine, wherein surfaces of the sectioned light pipe are subsequently coated with reflective materials and polished, for example coated and polished nickel. The surfaces of the sectioned optic collectors can be polished with a Dremel® type tool, but this technique leads to a relatively rough surface finish, which in turn lowers the optical transmission of the light pipe.